


Under The Wire

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark!Tony, Guns, M/M, mafia!au, peter is a housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Tony in his core nature was a mixture of cold, careless, evil-minded and immoral. He was New York’s most powerful crime boss. He managed to keep everyone out and his heart closed… Until he met Peter Parker.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 337





	Under The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi

Tony in his core nature was a mixture of cold, careless, evil-minded and immoral. He was New York’s most powerful crime boss. His competitors, if you could even call them that, didn’t even dare utter his name. He didn’t allow anyone to get close, he was raised on a notion that caring made you weak, if you let someone get under the wire then it gives people a chance to break you down and take advantage. His walls stayed high and he never trusted anyone. People he considered confidants were rigorously checked over to ensure they never lied to him. He managed to keep everyone out and his heart closed… Until he met Peter Parker.

A young eighteen year old who had the coincidence of serving Tony his first-ever night at his new job. The boy mesmerized him the second Tony’s eyes fell on him. He was small, standing at around 5”8. His hair was a cloud of chocolate curls, which fell onto his forehead. Whiskey colored eyes, framed by dark, full lashes. His lips a soft pink, and plump as his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he asked Tony what he would like to drink. Tony flirted openly with the boy, watching his cheeks turn to a dusty pink shade, and his smile flashing back at Tony.

Every Friday night for the next six months Tony would return to the restaurant at the same time and personally request for Peter. One night he asked Peter to join him, giving the boy a break and promising he would take care of the tips he would lose out on while he had dinner with Tony. Peter was witty, smart and charismatic. He could hold a conversation and keep up with Tony’s playful quips. By the end of the night, Peter was sliding his foot up Tony’s legs, shoe missing and toes high enough to count the change in his pocket and tangling their fingers together. He accepted Tony’s offer to accompany him back to his home, and they barely got through the door before Peter was hungrily pressing his lips against Tony’s, raised onto tiptoes and tugging softly at Tony’s hair.

One night turned into two, and weeks turned into months and soon Peter just didn’t leave anymore. Tony refused to believe the fact that he was in a relationship. He simply enjoyed Peter’s company, he liked having a young, slender boy to warm up to in the morning and pound into the mattress at night. He never hid what he did from Peter, but also didn’t explicitly tell him, and if Peter really knew, he didn’t raise any concerns. Peter cooked him dinner every night, and would wait with breakfast and a fresh cup of coffee every morning. He studied online due to Tony’s fears of him getting hurt the second he was out of Tony’s sight. He quickly assumed the role of a wife and never complained. He told Tony every night as they closed their eyes that he loved him, never getting upset when Tony didn’t return the words.

Peter tended to keep himself busy while Tony was busy working and attending meetings, keeping himself out of it without Tony ever having to tell him to, but it only took one time to make their whole world tip upside down. Peter was searching the house for his laptop, needing to study as he granted Tony’s request to attend online college due to wanting to keep him safe. After exhausting every room of the house, he knocked gently on Tony’s office door and opened it just as Tony delivered a hard blow to a man’s face. Peter stood in shock and Tony ordered him to leave immediately. Peter nodded and followed his demand, closing the door quickly and retreating back to his room. All it took was one look from the man who owed Tony money to know that Tony had something he needed to protect.

He had gone to Tony’s main competitor and soon Bucky was informing Tony that he heard the word of a hit that was placed on Peter’s head. Tony trashed the office, demanding his men to go out and bring him whoever orchestrated it, and who was to be behind the trigger. Peter had grown a tad distance since the office incident so Tony decided not to share the information with him, keeping it a secret and keeping him safe. That night Tony climbed into bed and broke down to Peter, sobbing that he did love him, begging him to never leave him. Peter looked at him like he was the stupidest man in the world. He took Tony’s hands in his own with the softness he was blessed with and pulled Tony down towards him, capturing his lips gently with his own and silently swearing that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’ll protect you with my life,_ amore mio,_” Tony swore against Peter’s lips.

Later that night, two men were dragged through Tony’s door and dumped in the living room. Tony took hours slowly torturing both men personally, hit after hit spraying blood onto his clothes and soaking his skin. The sounds of screams of pain and terror, bones breaking and Tony’s anger filling the walls of the house. Tony ended the ordeal, after sending out a message that no one would even glance in his boy’s direction, with two gunshots. Peter appeared in the doorway as Tony was handing the gun to Steve, and when Tony noticed Peter standing there, he felt the adrenaline leave his body and he was instantly exhausted. Peter reached out a hand, beckoning Tony to come with him. Steve told him that he would take care of the mess, to which Tony agreed to with a small nod before walking over to Peter.

Peter led him to their room, taking Tony’s blood-covered hand in his own, fingers locking together. Tony pushed the door shut with his foot as Peter wrapped his arms around his neck, face hiding in the crook of his neck, his calm breaths tickling in skin as he held Peter close. They stood there for a while, just holding each other before Peter pulled away to guide Tony towards the bathroom. He began to fill the tub with warm water and turned to help undress Tony gently and carefully before undressing himself. Tony turned off the water and climbed in, leaning against the back of the tub as Peter got in and sat down between his thighs, settling back against his chest.

Peter turned in the tub, now facing Tony, and leaned to grab a washcloth and began cleaning the dry, flakey blood from Tony’s face, carefully dragging the cloth over his skin, and using his other hand to run his fingers through his hair. Tony closed his eyes, sinking further into the water as Peter continued to clean and pet him. The water ended up with a slight red tint, which Peter didn’t really care about. He leaned forward to press his lips against Tony’s, the kiss slow and intimate. They spent some time exploring each other’s mouths, tongues curling around each others.

Tony pulled away, letting his head fall against the rim of the tub, gazing at Peter through hazy eyes. Peter smiled gently, and pressed one last small kiss to his lips before whispering against them,

_“Ti amo, amore mio.”_

Tony grinned widely, and Peter laughed shyly. “Did I say it okay?”

“Perfectly,_ dolcezza,”_ Tony replied. “Try another one.”

“_Sei la mia anima gemella,_” Peter said quietly, not able to stop the way his voice began to shake towards the end, tears welling in his eyes. Tony reached out to him and Peter sank into his arms, crying softly into his neck.

“And you’re mine,_ amore._”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave your thoughts, it keeps me going  
come find me on tumblr @thaliastxrk


End file.
